Birth in Betrayal
by thehomicidalmaniac
Summary: After being betrayed by his teammates Robin goes solo doing all kinds of jobs. Assassinations, theft, hacking, Robin creates a new life as Nightwing. Unfortunately Slade isnt about to lose track of his little bird and Batman wants his son back home.Sladin
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: SladexRobin**

**Disclaimer: sigh. Not mine. **

**A/N Yay, so I probably shouldn't start a new fanfic buuut his has been in my head for a while soo heehee. R n R peeps. **

Turn left. Run faster. Jump over bench.

_Faster_ damn it, faster! Don't look back, there's nothing therefore you. Not anymore.

Robin ran through the alleys blindly not caring about who he might have run into. In the distance he heard the telltale sound of shouting. He had to run! The young superhero sharply turned into the next alley and stopped to catch his breath. _How could things have progressed so badly_ was the only thing he could think about. He sighed and turned, only to be blasted in the side by a green star bolt.

"AAAGH!" Robin was thrown to the side and for a second he simply lay there while panting. Starfire levitated above the ground.

"You shall not be able to flee Robin!" the alien princess looked flushed in anger. Not far behind her the other titans gathered.

"Its too late Robin, we're takin' you down," Cyborg leveled his sonic cannon in his general direction.

Robin stood up on shaky legs and looked around in panic, "It wasn't me! You're supposed to be my friends. How COULD you?"

"That won't work dude, we know what we saw and the evidence is there. We should have seen it coming, ever since the apprentice fiasco you've been different. Why else won't you trust us with your identity, we know nothing about you! This is why Batman kicked you off his team didn't he? He knew you couldn't be trusted." Apparently Cyborg was on a roll today, that's more accusations than one in his positions should be allowed to make.

Robin only stared at him with sad and condemning eyes, his mind was going haywire. The only thing he was thinking about was escape. Subtly Robin reached behind his utility belt and while Cyborg was busy with his monologue he threw down five smoke pellets. Usually such a large amount would be unsafe but that suited Robin's purpose perfectly. Extending his bo-staff and using it like a vault pole Robin jumped over the building walls and pivoted onto the roof. Here he was in his element, on the roofs Robin could soar faster than even Batman.

Robin reached Jump's docks and glanced back, there he could see Raven and Starfire searching the other side of the city. With little time to make a decision Robin thought fast and cut his arm with a birdarang. He let the gushing blood drip on the edge of the railing and tore off his cape snagging it on a sharp rock. Robin hesitated for a split second but with a newfound resolve he ripped the mask off his face.

And here lies the death of Robin. It seemed all so dramatic to Dick. Unnatural calm and clarity surrounded him. He guessed he could blame this numbness on shock.

Dick looked around and jogged over to dumpster. Taking a second to fish around he retrieved an old tattered black hoodie and baggie oversized jeans. Ducking his head Richard Dick Grayson walked along the shadows to the train station. It seems he would have to disappear, if only for a short while.

* * *

><p>Batman was pissed, and the entire Justice League knew that dealing with the Dark Knight when he was in this mood was potentially dangerous. Superman reached out and put his hand on the other man's shoulder, "Bruce we'll find him… but you have to admit that all evidence suggests that he fell."<p>

Bruce shrugged the hand off and glared at his friend, "It's been two months Clark! This isn't like Richard; he would always come to me and he's not answering any of our signals. And I refuse to believe he's dead, we never found a body."

Flash and Hawkgirl looked sympathetic while slowly backing away. Though Batman had no superhuman powers, it was common knowledge he was one of the top dogs. As the man wore his famous scowl he paced the room, stopping at one of the walls he slammed his fist into the wall creating an impressive crater, "I want the titans disbanded and all of them interrogated. They went too far, as the team leader Dick was supposed to be trusted! To let things like petty jealousy and the ilk cloud their judgment is unacceptable."

Clark Kent sighed, "Bruce their just a bunch of temperamental teens, it's their job to be emotional. But I agree, we'll get Tony to gather them up since he has a mission near Jump City." He looked at the sullen Dark Knight, "get some rest, I'll do another round and see if Richard has been seen." Clark hoped he would be, or at least a body found to put Bruce's mind at rest.

* * *

><p>The man walked through the expensive building walking right up to the office door. His muscles were rippling in agitation under the expensive Armani suit and his gait foreshadowed a quick, merciless death to any who walked too close. He walked in without knocking and glowered at the man behind the desk. "Well Mr. Luthor, I see you went through a lot of trouble to contact me. Now what does the great Lex Luthor want with a mercenary like me?"<p>

The bald man smirked at the white haired man, "Deathstroke the Terminator, a pleasure to meet you at last. I was under the impression that you take contracts?"

At this the man raised an eyebrow, "Call me Slade." He proceeded to sit at the opposite chair. Slade was still quite irritated, " There are sources that one goes through to acquire my services Mr. Luthor and crashing my hotel room isn't one of them."

Lex, the bastard, only smirked. These were the type of men Slade killed for a living, he would even be willing to do it for free. Unfortunately he was here for business, not pleasure. "I want you to steal blueprints from Superman's home base. It's a simple grab and run, shouldn't be too hard for a man of your caliber."

Slade only gave the villain a stern glare, " And Superman is supposed to be fine with this? I expect the Man of Steel won't be pleased if he finds me there."

At this Lex gave an amused chuckle, "That's just it though. The entire Justice league has been occupied lately. Apparently a member of their superhero community is missing. Rumors have it he either went rogue or died. Everyone but the Bat believes he died though so I don't really understand this whole escapade. This creates a perfect opportunity for you to take the blueprints."

Slade narrowed his grey eye, "and who is this MIA hero?" He didn't like what his insinuated and it made him incredibly suspicious of who it could be.

"I believe it was the junior Bat and leader of the-former-Teen Titans. Robin."

Slade arranged his face in a cool indifferent mask, "…I see. You'll have your papers by the end of the week. I require a 40 percent advance to be sent to my account via Wintergreen." His voice was cold and clipped. Before Lex could respond the mercenary was out the door with a slam further amusing the multi billionaire.

* * *

><p>Wintergreen was in the control room in Slade's mansion when he saw rather than heard the man walk into his office. It put the seasoned military man on edge to see his old comrade this angry. Not many things could affect Slade Wilson anymore, and Wintergreen knew when to head for cover if things got out of hand. The immortal mercenary was ruthless when things didn't go according to his plans. "…Slade, what happened?"<p>

There was a pregnant silence while Slade typed on the computer. "Robin is gone."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter guys, the next one will be up VERY soon. Also I have no idea how the whole beta thing works, umm if someone wants to help out in that department it would be appreciated! So I'm going to say that Robin was about 15 when he left the titans k? Also I understand that I'm messing with the timeline here cuz to tell you the truth the last time I even READ the teen titans comics was like five years ago. **

**Disclaimer: -_- god I can imagine these getting old. **

The park in Metropolis was crowded this time of the day. The sun was bright and promised a long day of mild temperature. Walking confidently a young man of nineteen was heading toward the downtown business offices. His attire was simple and blended in with the crowd; black fitted jeans with a muscle shirt and street shoes. Hanging off one shoulder was a soft leather jacket, not the shiny eye catching kind but the light consuming black of tended leather. A golden tan and lean muscles showed that the youth spent long hours in the daylight. His chin-length raven hair was messily covering much of his face, hiding it from pedestrians that might glance twice. Not that anyone would, to the average civilian Richard simply looked like a teen out for a stroll.

A phone vibrated in the boy's pocket and he sighed when he read the caller ID, "Hey Bruce, I'm kind of busy right now." He could practically see his mentor frowning in concern.

"Are you in trouble?" Richard rolled his eyes. He had contacted the Dark Knight a year ago. Once things had settled down and he was confident in his abilities to hide he knew the next step would be to let his adopted father know he was fine. Obviously the man was not happy with him. Dick had to boost his scramblers and satellite firewalls tenfold to keep his lair from being found. Let's just sat Batman was known as the best detective in the Justice league for a reason. He even got wards put up to keep psychics like J'onn from finding him.

"No Bruce I have work," In the four years he had spent after his death as a hero he had not once gone to visit any of his old acquaintances. Well he had run into them as his new alter-ego Nightwing, but they didn't know it was him. The only one who he _ever_ even talked to was Bruce and Alfred. Even those were clipped conversations; he couldn't have his mentor squeezing out any information. Not that Batman didn't try.

"Hn," the man sighed, "I wish you would come home Dick. Alfred misses you. It's been four years, we're all worried."

Dick's chest felt tight, he could feel his breath grow shallower. Huh, he thought these emotions would leave him eventually. But no, in the years Dick had done many things that would have been against his old moral code. He thought he could learn to be cold and heartless, but it never got easier. He wasn't the same naïve, innocent boy but he also wasn't a villain. Simply put Dick had a new code to follow, while he wouldn't go out of his way to hurt innocents, he also wasn't a hero that put others' needs above his own. And hell, what he did gave him a _thrill_, the thrill of a successful heist, or assassination; even the fact that his skills in hacking and coding were almost unrivaled.

"That isn't my home anymore. I'm an adult Bruce, and I've decided to go solo in every sense of the word…I can't go back to that world anymore. Even thought the titans don't exist anymore, even though all my charges were cleared and I was found innocent, I'm not the same. Anyway I heard about Tim, I'm glad you got another Robin. Batman will always need a Robin, it'll keep you sane." I smiled in nostalgia as I remembered when I first became Robin. Tim would be good for the bat.

There was silence on the other line as Batman sighed again, only this time in resignation. "Alright Richard. But I still want you to call me regularly; don't make me overload your answering machine." I confirmed with the man and we said parting words before hanging up.

Walking into an expensive complex I headed over to the front desk. The pretty brunette sitting gave me a fake smile, "can I help you young man?"

I smirked and gave her my business card, "Yes of course. I'm here for a package."

She took the card and read the name. Paling significantly she scurried off to the back, all the while giving me strange glances. Of course it wasn't that strange, what would Damon Cray, billionaire tycoon want to give a nineteen year old. Dick knew though that he was contracted by Cray and was instructed to get the details about their agreement from here. Silently he took the brown envelope and retreated from the building. Skimming the summary Dick smirked, he would have to use his nightwing costume for this one.

* * *

><p>Batman was pacing the roof of the building Barbara agreed to meet him on top of. He instinctually tensed when she dropped in.<p>

"Hey Bruce," she greeted the leader of the Bat family, "are you sure you want to go through with this?"

The Dark Knight only nodded, "I need to find him Barbara. If only to see if he's really ok. It was essentially my fault this all happened." She stayed silent; Barbara never understood Dick and Bruce's problems. They had been at odds long before she became Batgirl. And though she would never admit it, yes, it somewhat was Batman's fault Robin left Gotham. The only good thing that came out of it was that at least Bruce would treat the new Robin much better than he had Dick.

She sighed, "alright. Who do you suggest, since the JLA won't interfere ever since Richard sent them that message? Something along the lines of 'Leave me the fuck alone, I'm eighteen.'"

Batman grunted, that had been last year when he had recruited Jason blood in the search for Dick. None of them knew that the former hero had wards that sent almost ten thousand volts of electricity through the magic-user attempting to find him. Jason had been thoroughly annoyed yet strangely impressed. No, the JLA had decided that Dick _was_ eighteen and had the right to anonymity.

"Hire a merc, there are a few that would have the skill to find Richard." He was silent as he thought of the first man his mind conjured. Deathstroke was probably the best bet they would have, but he was a villain. Well, no not really. He just did what he was paid for, and this was why Bruce was getting Barbara to do the transaction. He couldn't have a man like Deathstroke digging into Bruce Wayne's life too much. If Barbara did it she could make it seem like an ex stalking her boyfriend.

Damn this would be easier if he could just leave Gotham for a while to find Richard himself. Unfortunately the crime rate was much higher this year and he also couldn't leave Tim alone.

"Contact a man named William Wintergreen, from there Deathstroke is your best bet to finding Richard."

Barbara Gordon nodded solemnly, but as Batman was about to leave she called after him, "He won't like this you know. Dick might not forgive you for interfering in his life at this moment," she hesitated, "shouldn't we wait until he's ready." Silently she was hoping he would change his mind. She knew Dick well and this was the one of the reasons Dick left for the Titan's in the first place. He needed his space.

Batman only gazed at the city before answering, "No Barbara, it's been four years. Two more if you count how long he was with the Titans, I want my son back." She only nodded sadly and they leapt off in different directions.

**A/N yea so my version of Batman is quite different. But he's still quite the asshole that he was in the comics. Can't really blame him though, that's what makes batman batman. **

**EvilAngelofHeavenandHell: Thank you for becoming so committed after the first chapter! **

**White-Tigers-of-Darkness: hah! You'll get to see what happened to the titans in later chapters and yes its not pleasant. Deathstroke's punishment is actually a surprise so…you'll have to just wait.**

**MyLittlBird: Thank you and yes Sladin is life! And I know what you mean and this batman may be OOC but meh it's a fanfic and I get to choose.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovely readers, so its been an insanely long time since I have updated, and I have finally decided to restart my fics. The thing is I don't know which one to prioritize. Therefore, I have a poll up to pick which one I will update first, but fear not all will be updated sooner or later.

Thanks,

Homicidal


End file.
